


At Dawn, We Run

by sunshineharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death(s), Nesting, Omega Louis, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineharry/pseuds/sunshineharry
Summary: Tragedy struck Louis like a bat to his head. As the only omega in a camp full of Alphas, he's taught from a young age that he'll be the next Alpha's mate, and with that comes the thrill of being pack mother.OR: Louis' out of luck and Harry helps him find his way back home.





	1. Chapter 1

War plagues the two biggest, rival packs of wolves. It wasn't always like this, though. Only years ago, just as Louis and Harry had been born, the Black Forest Pack had begun rebelling. The members of said pack began fighting for the rights of Betas and Omegas. The Scarlet Forest Pack, lead by Cowell, has always supported traditional roles of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Cowell has always been domineering, always wanting the final say in pack business. Only the Alphas of the pack could give their input, which had seemingly never bothered the Omegas and Betas.

But one must take in all the factors as to why Cowell has never seen any revolt from the rest of his pack. In fact, his pack only consists of Alphas.

The number of Omegas and Betas had quickly begun dwindling after a substantial amount alphas had been born in a row. Then, once the number of Betas and Omegas was so small one could count them on their fingers, their sacred tradition of Omegas going through labor with only Omega midwives and not their Alpha began to further eradicate the B/O population. This happened because there weren't enough trained and practiced midwives to help along the birthing process. Mothers and babies began rapidly dying.

Harry, a now seven year old Alpha boy, had barely survived. His mother had passed on during labor, and his father passed away shortly after just as the war started. After the tragic loss of his parents, he'd been forced to be raised by Cowell, the next in line to become pack Alpha because of his menacing demeanor.

After the initial onslaught of Scarlet pack member deaths, they rose from the ashes, using their huge population of Alphas to their advantage and quickly diminishing the Black pack's numbers out of jealousy and opposing viewpoints.

But destruction of the Black Forest pack wasn't all that was on Cowell's mind. After raising Harry as his own for five years, he'd grown a strong bond to him. He knew he wanted his boy to someday take over the pack and continue his legacy.

He began devising a plan to get his pride and joy an Omega, and he knew exactly how to find the purest Omega of them all.

-

"Alpha Cowell, we have the boy," a stocky, middle-aged Alpha said, "Alive and well,"

Cowell peered down at the seven year old Omega in front of him. He was shaking like a leaf, his whole body convulsing as tears seeped from his eyes and down his reddened face. The gag in his mouth kept him from screaming, more out of annoyance than for risk of being caught. There was no chance the Black pack would be able to get him back.

"Thank you, you are greatly appreciated. Did you take care of... them," Cowell sneered in disgust, referring to the two heads of the pack. Louis' parents.

The other Alpha nodded his head, "In front of his eyes, Alpha. He knows his place," he said, referring to Louis.

"Very well then, you may be on your way,"

The Alpha warrior left the hut. Only Cowell and Louis remained, the Omega quickly backing up to avoid the Alpha's clutches. The Alpha tuts at him, grabbing him by his ear. The boy can no longer shrink back, letting out a high pitched cry at the tight hold Cowell had on his ear.

Cowell chose the purest bred Omega there was, and one that was crucial to the Black pack. With Louis being the only heir to the throne, and the two heads-of-pack dead, their pack must be scrambling for a new leader. Cowell can only imagine the chaos he's wreaked upon his rival tribe. Louis' eyes divert to the ground, so desperately wanting away from the evil man.

"Don't worry, little one. No harm shall come your way, so long as you're well behaved," He laughs, "But I truly can't trust that you'll be easy to handle. The Omegas of your kingdom are wild, and I know you've been raised the same. Isn't that right, Omega?"

The Omega drops his head, letting out another sob, burning hot tears streaming down his delicate face.

"Answer me!" The Alpha demands, his deep Alpha tone comes into play, forcing the Omega to obey and nod his head. A growl rips from Cowell's throat.

"You are to stay here until I can trust you to come out and meet my son,"

Louis peers around the musty hut. Nothing but dirt and dust on the floor. The hut was built poorly, the badly woven roof letting in the chill and light from outside. There was absolutely no way the Omega could last the bitter cold night in this weather.

The Alpha unties the gag, allowing the Omega to let out a sob. Memories of his parents being brutally murdered flash in front of his eyes, a whole new set of tears making their way down his face.

His stomach grumbles loudly, and hunger penetrates his mind. He stares up at the Alpha, hoping Cowell will be kind enough to feed him. He's not, he only leaves the hut after commanding him not to leave.

-

Hours later, nightfall comes. Everything begins frosting over, including his skin. He'd never quite figured out how to shift into his wolf form. He knows how beneficial his thick mane will be once he shifts, but he can't do it. As he attempts to call forth his wolf, he gets nothing in response. He wipes his face, sticky with dried and new tears, with the back of his palm.

At that moment, he hears movement outside his hut. Terrified of it being Cowell, he scoots into the back corner, trying to hide himself in the shadows. A small figure steps into the hut, the familiar and distinct scent of Alpha wafts straight to his nose. Even though all of the Scarlet Forest Pack's camp smells like Alpha, this one's a bit different. A tinge sweeter than the rest.

"Omega?" The voice, soft as a feather, asks.

Louis peeks out a bit. The intimidating Alpha voice he'd been expecting seemed to be that of another boy his age.

"Omega? I know you're in here. You don't have to be scared of me," The same voice cuts through the silence.

Louis swallows hard, not knowing the right thing to do.

"M'names Louis," his tiny voice peeps up from his hidden corner.

"I'm Harry. Can I come over there?"

"Um," he squeaks, "Are you gonna hurt me?"

He knew it was a dumb question, but he wanted the reassurance. He doesn't have much trust for the people of the Scarlet pack. He's always been taught to fear them, but he never thought he'd have such a close encounter with them.

"No," Harry says as he closes the hut's makeshift door, "we gotta be quiet. Alphas have amazing hearing, and if I'm caught here..." He trails off.

Louis' eyes glance down at the bundle in Harry's hand, wondering what it could be, "Oh, this is for you. I know it has to be cold in here for you, this is where I used to take my timeouts. It was the worst," Harry laughs lightly, then drops the package on the ground.

He unfolds the blankets, revealing an assortment of things. One of them being a fresh killed rabbit. Louis cringes away.

"Gross!" Louis' nose crinkles up. He knows it's fresh because it has yet to release a foul odor, and Louis can still feel the little bit of warmth left in the furry creature's body. He's never been presented something so gross.

"What? Is it the rabbit?" Louis nods his head, "Oh, well you'll have to get used to that. This is how we eat here, every Alpha for himself."

"Why haven't you cooked it? Won't you get a tummy ache if you eat it?" Louis furrows his brows in question, poking the rabbit with a twig he'd found on the dirt floor.

Harry tilts his head, not understanding. "We don't cook things here, Alpha says it's an Omega's job, so we just shift into our wolves and eat like that,"

Louis thumbs through the other stuff, a bundle of berries catching his attention. He knows he can eat those.

He pops one into his mouth, no concern for manners, "I can't cook, and I don't know how to shift yet,"

Harry's mouth drops open, "What? It's so fun, and, like, so freeing,"

Louis shrugs, not seeing how the cracking of one's bones to fit the mold of a wolf would be, or feel, fun.

Harry shrugs, breaking the silence, "Well, I better go. If I get caught, then I'm dead meat,"

Louis nods in understanding, watching Harry stretch as he stands to go to the door. The now comforting scent of the boy escaping the doorway with him.

Louis lays back on the blanket. The dead animal had been taken back by Harry, who didn't want his kill to go to waste. He tucks himself into a cocoon as the cold bites at the tip of his nose. He stays awake until he sees the sun begin to poke through the holes in his hut.

He doesn't get much sleep. Only a few minutes after Louis' able to shut his eyes, the Alphas, in their wolf form, begin growling and barking to each other. The loud noise makes him cringe and hide himself further in the small blanket, if that was even possible.

He hears the gravel outside grind against itself, and begins hoping and praying that it' Harry.

It's not, of course it's not. Louis shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

Cowell stands at the entrance. In his wolf form. He's got mangy, unkempt fur. His beady, black eyes pierce through Louis' soul. The wolf lets out a small growl, slowly approaching the Omega. The Alpha's eyes dart down to the blanket the boy currently wears.

And now, Louis can see where they went wrong. They hadn't discarded the blanket.

The wolf rips the blanket off of Louis, leaving the Omega in a heap on the hard, rocky, gravel and dirt floor.

The wolf drops the blanket and his bones crack back into his human form. "You stole from my pack," His alpha timbre rumbles once again.

Louis' eyes well up in tears, cowering away for the hundredth time in the past couple days. He's weak, and he knows it. He has no way of escaping Simon's wrath, nor does he have a means of self defense.

"No," Louis cries, his voice breaking halfway through.

Cowell pretends he never heard a thing, dragging Louis up from his elbow, twisting it behind the seven-year-old's back, purposely hurting him and forcing him into submission. Louis' face contorts in pain as he yelps, at the Alpha's mercy.

Cowell drags him through the littered huts, stopping once in the center, where many Alphas seem to be conversing. The deep, dirty, and musty scent of them took over all of the Omega's senses. Their heads all turn, smelling an Omega for the first time in years. They're also able to smell the fear on the poor Omega, but they don't dare help him.

"This Omega thoroughly disrespected our pack," His intimidating, overused Alpha voice booms, "He stole from us, just as I was about to let him out to eat,"

A couple of the Alphas growl back, eyes staring daggers into Louis'.

One screams, "Throw him in the woods!" and another finishes his statement with, "See how long he makes it without us!"

Cowell throw the small boy to the ground, and Louis can already feel the cuts he has along his knees. Louis lets out a whine in the back of his throat, not knowing the small sound would cause the crowd to silence. He looks up to see the crowd parting quickly, before a voice rips through the silence.

The all of his might, he hears Harry's alpha voice emerge. It was a twinge boyish, as he's still young, but it still caused the Omega to bow in submission.

"Stop! Stop! Alpha Cowell, I gave him that blanket! It's me you should be punishing." Harry says.

Louis looks up from the gravel, meeting Harry's eyes. Louis' lower lip wobbles, and he releases a small cry. He wishes he were strong, he wishes he could shift into his wolf and run back home. He wishes he was back home.

"How sweet," A sickening smile travels to Cowell's lips, "you're already beginning to take care of your omega."

Harry visibly swallows. Louis can tell that anger is quickly bubbling up in Cowell, can basically see steam blow out of his ears. Harry moves forward to pick Louis up, brushing the pebbles off of his damaged skin.

"Harry, how about you show us just how much you care about this poor little omega,"

"What?" The Alpha boy asks.

"One of the key ways an Alpha shows his love for his omega is through punishment," Cowell says, Harry scrunches his face up, "Either you spank him, or I do," He laughs.

Louis can feel vomit rise in his throat. All around him, he feels the Alphas slowly move in, increasing his panic little by little. The small sneers and side comments leave the Omega a trembling mess in Harry's arms.

"Oh, Harry, you know our number one rule. No hesitation, it'll get you killed in the wild." Cowell smiles.

Harry looks down to Louis and can see the panic in his eyes. The poor boy was absolutely shaking by now, staring into Harry's own eyes.

"Please Harry, not him," He whispers ever so gently.

"What, are you scared of me, Omega?" Cowell comments.

Harry growls at Cowell, "You leave him alone,"

The crowd goes silent. Cowell swallows, puffing out his chest.

"You know, I was going to make this simple and give him only twenty strokes, but you seem to like to test me. Lets make it forty."

Cheers are heard throughout the entire pack, edging Cowell on. Louis squeezes Harry's arms, anxiety shooting through him like a bullet. Panic quickly sets in, as though it hadn't been there already.

Simon steps closer to them, pushing the small omega to the ground once again. He lets out a cry of pain as he audibly scrapes against the hard dirt floor.

The only thing running through Louis' mind is the thought that he won't make it out alive, can't make it out alive. He remembers being taught that the Omega's fall into 'omega space' in times of great pain to alleviate stress and keep his wolf from becoming rabid. He trusts Harry will try his hardest to keep it as painless as possible- but Louis' scared, and anxiety has been building up in him ever since the Alphas broke into his home.

"Please," Louis pleads. It's barely above a whisper, but he'd rather Harry do it than anyone else.

"It'll be alright," Harry doesn't know if he's trying to assure the trembling Omega or the treacherous Alpha.

Simon looks down at the pair, nodding his head as to say 'go on'. The Omega lets out small whimpers as he crawls into Harry's lap, seeking what little comfort he could in the young Alpha's scent. Harry, as young as he is, knows the ins and outs of an Omega's biology.

He'd taught himself about the delicate creatures through books he'd found squished under Cowell's mattress. He knows how hostile Alphas can be, and how quickly Omegas can drop in stressful situations. He knows he might trigger his drop through the punishment, and he knows that if he does, he'll need constant supervision to ensure he's in good health and safe. The book said it's normally never a problem for Alphas to bring their Omegas out of this space, but that's taking into account that it's a normal, healthy relationship. Harry wouldn't be surprised if Cowell forced Louis to go through it alone.

Harry looked to Cowell, sending him a powerful glare. 

He peered back down at Louis, who'd now gone limp. Harry's Alpha immediately grew worried, seeing the poor Omega in such a distressed state. 

"Lou?" He asked no response.

"Stop, stop, stop," Cowell laughed, "Poor Omega, he dropped before the punishment could even begin!"

Harry picked the small boy up, hearing the slightest moan fall from the Omega's lips. If there was anything Harry learned his sneaky sessions reading Cowell's book, it's that Omegas must be kept in warm, safe places during their drop, or they may never wake up. 

Harry stood up, carrying Louis in his arms. He knew exactly what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Forest Pack, Louis' pack, had never been wealthy. The pack believed in the equal sharing of goods and ideas. With this, they allowed all genders to share the same rights. Alphas, Omegas, and Betas all had the right to vote. They all had equal say in relationships, they all had the right to press charges if their mate harmed them. Unlike the Scarlet Forest Pack, they weren't living in a world of dominance and submission. They didn't believe Alphas had the upper hand. 

Though they believed in the equality of all genders, they recognized the advantage each gender had. They embraced the instincts brought upon their species. Alphas were the main source of meats due to their excellent ability of sight and smell. Alphas packed more meat on their bodies in the form of muscle, enabling them to carry large game such as bears, deer, elk, etc. 

Omegas have a surplus of motherly instincts. Often, Omegas become pack doctors, nurses, chefs, etc. 

The Scarlet Pack believes similar ideology; except in a much more degrading way. Often, Omegas were thought of as the best cooks, the best caregivers, the best mothers. But because their pack had been brought up to believe Alphas control everything, many Alphas believe they should be the only one giving and receiving care from their own Omega. It caused rifts in Alphas' relationships with one another, making them very protective of their mates. If their Omega so much as spoke or brushed by another Alpha, their mate either goes into a state of distress, normally taking that anger out on either their own Omega with the belief that it's the Omega's fault, or challenging the other Alpha, which normally only lead to brawls. 

Though Louis' young, he can see the differences between the two packs. He was taught love; to love his neighbor, love himself, and love everyone around him. The nasty snarls and growls of the hateful Alphas that surrounded him in the Pack Square echo in his head, almost ceaselessly. 

He woke up -not on the floor again, thank god- to the sounds of birds chirping. He was laid on a straw bed, a threadbare blanket. It may have been scratchy and seemingly didn't hold in much heat, but he could appreciate the intricate designs woven together. Only the rustle of the bare trees could be heard. Louis assumed they'd gone on a hunt of some sort, and he immediately wondered why he was left alone. Probably because if he even tried to leave, he'd probably get lost forever or eaten by one of the big, scary animals that lurk in the woods that he'd been told stories about. Maybe he'd be able to fight them off, maybe he'd inherited some sort of super-strength from his father or some crazy survival instincts from his mother. 

Thinking of them makes his lower lip quiver and tears spark in his eyes.

He immediately distracts himself by pulling at the blanket, untangling the tassels sewn in as he digs his foot into the dirt floor, bringing up dust, which makes him cough. Not to mention it how it irritates his eyes, not helping his crying situation. 

"Hey, um, I brought you some food- cooked this time, you know, so you don't have to shift,"

Louis jumps, not expecting anyone to even be on the grounds.

"I had to kind of do it hurriedly because we're not really supposed to cook without someone patrolling the perimeter because, um, sometimes the smell can attract animals- like big ones," He kicks at the ground, kicking up dust as Louis had earlier, "But, like, don't worry, because I can fight them off,"

Louis gives him a slight, appreciative smile. Harry walks over, falling into the straw bed. 

"I, um," Louis starts, accepting the plate from Harry, "Need to learn how to shift, because then I can learn to fend for myself,"

Harry nods, agreeing, "I could help you out? It's not too hard, but you'll have to trust me, because if you're not completely one with your wolf, you could go rogue,"

"What?" Louis asks, not having been taught about shifting.

"Well, um, if you're not with someone you trust completely it can make your wolf think I'm a predator- especially if you've never shifted before. I went crazy on Cowell the first time, got beat pretty bad for it. But I learned,"

Louis nods, feeling bad for the other boy. He'd never been taught with love, instead of truly learning and growing, he'd been beaten and abused. Instead of knowing right from wrong, moral from immoral, he knew of fear- fear of being hit or badly bruised. 

"You'd better eat that before it goes cold, it probably tastes better hot," He smiles as the smaller, younger boy.

"Thank you, Harry," 

-

"The Scarlet pack is after us," Cowell says at their weekly pack meeting. Louis'd been forced to go, sitting up on the rickety stage next to Harry.

At hearing this, Louis perks up. They must've noticed he'd gone missing. He can imagine Hunter, ironically the head of the Scarlet Pack's hunting crew and militia, swooping in to save him. He can imagine finally being able to mourn in the peace of his own bedroom, finally being comforted by his fellow pack members.

God, does he miss his bed. Not that he's unappreciative of the straw bed he has had the privilege of sleeping on, but he'd rather be surrounded in the comfort of his own home rather than surrounded in the hateful environment that is the Scarlet Forest.

"Fortunately, they believe that the Omega has passed away and are not searching for him- lets hear a round of applause for Grey and his excellent disposal of the bodies!" Cowell cheered.

Louis' heart drops out of his chest- they have no clue of his suffering, of the pain he's been in or the heartbreak he's endured. He swallows hard, feeling like he's going to vomit. Harry puts a hand on his back, rubbing soft circles. 

"Shh, it's okay," He whispers to the Omega.

"They want revenge, but let's be real, they don't have the balls to touch a hair on our heads. If we play our cards right, we can battle them in familiar territory. Our territory. We'll have the advantage, and we may be able to capture their land," Cowell pauses, waiting for the woops and cheers to die down, "and, we may be able to capture a few Omegas in the process,"

Even more cheers ring through the air, god knows how long it's been since the Scarlet pack has experienced an Omega's touch. They're ravenous, malnourished. Hungry for the touch of a mate.

Tears spring in Louis' eyes, genuine fear for his own pack leaving him heartbroken.

"Please, please don't," Louis sniffles.

Harry whips around to him, staring at him, bewildered.

"I'm sorry, Omega, what was that?" Cowell turns to him, an evil smile painted across his face. The room falls silent, waiting for Louis to respond.

"Please, have mercy," He begs.

"Oh, poor boy. Did you not learn your lesson the first time you tried to challenge our pack?"

Louis whimpers. Harry brings Louis close to his chest, not wanting the Omega to fall under in this fragile state of mind.

"Harry, take him out. He must learn respect, or he won't last long in this pack," Cowell sneers, turning back to face the crowd.

"Hey, hey, Lou, you gotta calm down," Harry says, trying to tame the small boy's heart-wrenching sobs, "I'm gonna take you back and have you take a nap, okay? You can't keep doing this, you're giving me, like, little heart attacks."

Louis nods, trying his hardest to swallow the lump in his throat. Harry pushes past the curtain covering the opening of his hut. He lays him down gently, pulling the blanket over top of him. 

Louis' sobs have died down as he's comforted by Harry gently petting his hair. 

"You know, my Mom made this blanket for me. Before she died, of course, but yeah. I was told she was so frightened to have me, knowing the survival rate of giving birth in an environment like this was slim to none. She loved me, though. She wrote letters for me, telling me how much she loved me and how she hoped I grew up to become a respectful Alphas, one who comforted their Omega in times of need. I think she raised me better than Cowell ever did, and I don't even remember meeting her," He tells the fragile boy, on the cusp of sleep. His tears drying on his face.

He hopes he lives up to his mom's expectations.


	3. Chapter 3

Stockpile, stockpile, stockpile.

Those were Cowell's orders. Of course, before he gave those orders, he was sure to reassure his pack that they'd be the winners. That when it came down to it, the Black Forest pack was made up of a much higher percent of omegas and betas than the Scarlet Forest pack. This made them weaker, he said, they would be forced to surrender.

It takes a long time for them to put plans into action, months and months droned on. Seasons flew by their eyes. Louis was still as uncomfortable as ever. Harry helped.

Louis wasn't any closer to being able to shift into his Omega, so Harry's been sneaking him his meals. The tingle that runs up and down his spine when Harry comes back from his hunts never cease. He thinks it's excitement to see food, but what he doesn't know is that it's actually his natural instinct to preen under the affection and care of a mate.

Unfortunately for Harry, feeding himself, Louis, and contributing his share to the stockpile is hard work. He knows it's taking a toll on him, but if he tells Cowell that Louis' unable to fend for himself, he's afraid of what'll happen to the Omega.

Louis keeps on with life, luckily somewhat adjusting to this new-pack life. He's learned that he must refer to everyone as "Alpha", which is just as demeaning and humiliating as it sounds. He's goods of the pack, he's there objectively. He's on the bottom of the disgusting hierarchy in the Scarlet pack

"Louis," He hears. Harry'd just gone out on a hunt, so he stayed in their little hut and tended the fire as the Alpha took care of them.

It's Cowell, and he's standing at the door. His shadow is cast over Louis. "I'm not here to hurt you,"

Louis responds how he's been taught to respond when an Alpha calls for his attention. "Yes, Alpha?"

"It's been brought to my attention that you've just passed your tenth birthday, is that correct?" He asks.

He's clueless as to why Cowell would ever need that information. He didn't seem to care about the irreparable damage he'd struck upon the boy when he'd been just seven years old. Why would he care now?

"Yes, Alpha," He looks back to the crackling fire.

"Eyes on me, boy," He growls, "I've been very lenient with your living situation. You've been with Harry for around three years now, you should know the ins and outs of this pack by now,"

Oh, he realizes exactly what he wants. He's going to start making Louis contribute somehow. He's not excited to find out how.

"Yes, Alpha."

"Well, as this... war draws nearer and nearer, we'll need someone providing for our Alphas. Someone to ensure Alphas are taken care of. We've got a stockpile piling high, and we need you to ensure that each Alpha has his basic dietary needs are met. In order to stay with us, you must provide, this is how you'll do this." Cowell smiles, leaning on the doorway.

"Yes, Alpha. When do I start?" He asks.

"Tomorrow, you'll begin with breakfast. We expect food to be ready by sunrise, when training begins."

Cowell leaves after that, not sparing the boy a second guess.

It's not as bad as what he thought Cowell's orders would be. He just can't wrap his head around how he's supposed to feed every member of the pack, not to mention the fact that they're ravenous Alphas. He sighed deeply, knowing that he's been set up for failure.

But the day he gives up is the day he dies. He's got a will, a want to live. He wants to live to prove these Alphas wrong, that Omegas are strong beings with a knack for compassion. This pack has been taught cruelty and hatred. He won't stand for it.

Harry comes home shortly thereafter, a lifeless squirrel caught between his teeth. He gently sets it on the mat beside Louis' sad excuse for a fire. Louis gives him a small smile as he walks toward their sleeping space, which consisted of a mat on the floor accompanied by a basket Louis'd woven together filled with what little clothing they owned.

The sad thing about the pack is how helpless they are. They'd never taken it upon themselves to learn how to sew, how to weave, or even how to cook decent meals. Many of the Alphas are forced to eat in their wolf-forms because their human body is incapable of properly cooking meats in a way that won't get their human-forms violently ill.

Louis' the only one with any knowledge on how to live. He was taught the basic skills these Alphas lack at a young age.

Harry comes back around, sitting next to Louis as he prepares their meal. He's got clothing on, thankfully. Some of the Alphas grow too lazy to even throw a pair of pants on after shifting and walk around the forest nude. Louis quietly wishes for them to get bug-bites on their private bits so they can learn their lesson once and for all.

"How was your hunt?" Louis asks.

"Good, good. Cowell is forcing us to do that stockpile thing, which sucks because I took down a hole fricken' deer," Harry pauses, a sigh escaping his lips, "I just... I know I'm gonna be forced to fight, Lou."

"I don't want you to go out there," Louis says firmly.

"I don't want to go out there. I don't want to fight your loved ones, y'know? I know if I tell him no, then he's gonna get all mad and separate us. He already thinks we're conspiring."

"Maybe we should,"

"I know you're scared of what he'll do to me if I say no to him, but I can live with it. I couldn't live with myself if I let this happen-"

"Harry," Louis says, "Harry, listen to me"

Harry stops his tangent, staring into Louis' eyes as the fire crackles in front of them.

"I mean, maybe we should be conspiring," Louis says in a low voice.

"Wait, what?"

"Like... I'm not completely sure yet, but if somehow we could let them know I'm here- like during a fight or something- then maybe we could get out,"

"How? Cowell would never let you out during the fight. He's most likely gonna get someone to, like, guard you. He's dumb, but not dumb enough to let you out."

Louis groans, glaring at Harry.

"Obviously, but if I can spread my scent somewhere, anywhere, then they'll know I'm here."

Harry smiles at the Omega, knowing his plan would be the perfect escape route. If he can sneak Louis just past the pack borders, his pack should be able to pick up his scent.

Not only would the pack be inclined to save Louis from the Alpha mayhem, but they've been on the search for a new pack leader. From what Harry hears, the pack has been in some serious discourse about how to find a new leader of their pack. It's foolproof.

-

Later that night, Cowell calls for an emergency pack meeting. He claims he's got new information, and the boys hope to god that they'll be able to move their plan into action.

As Louis' grown and matured, Alphas have become much more hostile. He's just beginning puberty, and is expected to present any day now. Presentation usually means a pup has turned into its true gender, whether by heat or by rut.

"As you've all probably heard, the Black Forest Pack has begun gathering and even seem to be finishing up their training. We expect them to be infiltrating our land in around a week's time, give or take."

Louis is sat behind Cowell, head bowed. He's over his few years in the pack that he's most likely to get attacked when he looks into an Alpha's eyes. Harry told him that beck when Omegas had been plentiful in their pack, that they'd been forced to keep their heads down as a sign of respect to their 'superiors'.

Louis hates it with his guts.

He knows that if he stops, though, that there'll be dire consequences to his actions. Only weeks into his introduction to the new pack, he'd stared straight into a very agitated Alpha's eyes and received twenty spanks from said Alpha. He'd never been more scared and mortified as he'd been at that time. He trusted Harry when he'd given him his punishment, he even trusted Harry when he'd delved into his deep Omega space.

Louis knows now that that Alpha had been close to his rut, which is why he'd been so strict on the small boy.

Louis' been in survival mode since the minute he'd stepped foot in the forest. He wants to stay alive to prove to this pack that Omegas are strong creatures, but he often doubts himself. Does stooping down to a level this low prove how pliable and submissive an Omega is?

Harry's sat next to Louis, his hands folded over his lap.

Louis knows this boy is the only reason he's alive. He's the reason Louis hasn't gone completely insane.

Louis sometimes daydreams about Harry, about the two of them living somewhere far away. A place where everyone is equal, where he isn't objectified or forced to be some sort of housewife. 

He's brought out of his thoughts by Harry tapping his back. He'd tuned out Cowell's disgusting speech, and now he's lost.

"It's over," he says.

Louis nods as Cowell dismisses his pack. The speech itself had riled up many of the Alphas in the room, making the room stink of their disgusting pheromones.

Louis wishes he wasn't so scared for his own pack. He knows that they're strong and resilient, but he doesn't know how they'll stand next to all the towering Alpha's in the Scarlet pack.

"Omega, you're prepared for tomorrow, correct?" Cowell turns abruptly towards him, hatred burning in his eyes.

Cowell's basically hated Louis since the start, constantly reminding him of his privileged, cushy life before he'd been kidnapped. No matter how hard Louis' tried, he knows that nothing will make his skin crawl more than Cowell's beady eyes.

"Yes, Alpha," He replies.

Harry gives Louis a questioning look, prompting Cowell to smirk and say, "He's on kitchen duty from now on. I may have given you an Omega, but he's ours as well; don't forget,"

Harry's jaw clenches, placing his hand on the dip of Louis' back and escorting him out of their poorly made communal hut.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working and thinking of this bad boy for a long time, please leave kudos and comment- it's a great motivator!


End file.
